Together Forever
by ME132
Summary: My lucky guess on how they are going to have Aragorn and Arwen reunited in The Return of the King. Read and then see if I'm even close to what happens in the movie. MOVIE BASED!


Ok this is what I think Aragorn and Arwen's reunion scene is going to be like in The Return of the King. I have done many hours of searching for spoilers on the web, and gotten very few clues. But I'm going to write this and see how close I can get. Coolers?  
  
This story is dedicated to my favorite author Rose-Arwen-Padme, who is extremely sick right now. All of you go read her story the same woman and give her your support through this rough time for her!! Victoria!! It was you who made me get an account!! You rule girl im there for you!!  
  
The Princess of Imladris sat in one of the gazebos outside of Rivendell's gardens. In her hands, she held a book, which she had been reading, but as time went by the words, she read blurred and processed no thought or meaning in her head. They were just lines on the page. Her head ached, and she felt tired. Too many weeks had gone by, and there was still no word that anyone had seen him. Just one letter, one sign that proved to her that he was still alive would ease her breaking heart. She did not feel anything, she just existed. She did not cry when she wished to cry or scream when she wished to scream. She was trapped in her body. Unknowing to her as she took in a deep breath the book slipped from her hands and fell.  
  
Lord Elrond had just stepped into the gazebo as the book fell; bending down to pick the novel up he touched held her hand gently. "Your hands, " he spoke full of concern, "are cold." He dropped to his knees and the book lay forgotten on the ground as he grabbed both of her hands. Elrond looked at his only daughter worriedly, "The life of the Elder is leaving you."  
  
Arwen then finally looked up and faced her father. She knew what was happening and she knew what she had to say, "Whether it is by your will or not Ada. There is no ship for me now. None that can save me." She was beginning to wither away.  
  
Elrond stared at her. True she had been a little quite as have late, but Aragorn had left many times, and for periods much longer than this. The ship to the Valinor would still save her, she could see her mother. With the gift of the elves, Arwen read his mind, "Ada, yes Estel has been gone for many a time, but none as dangerous as this. If he and the Fellowship fail Middle Earth as we know it will be destroyed!"  
  
"That's why you must leave!" he spoke, quickly standing, "Take the ship to the Undying Lands Arwen, and be free of what this world is to be become!"  
  
Arwen suddenly felt herself get stronger, she stared coldly at the one who had raised her, "And what about the rest of Middle Earth? What is to happen to them?" Elrond's eyes fell to the ground, not daring to say what he was thinking. The Princess stood, "Ada, Aragorn needs strength. If you would but let me go to him-"  
  
"No!" he spoke quickly, "I will not have you leave Imladris during these times, unless you go to the harbor."  
  
"It is in these times where Aragorn needs us!" she snapped. She took a deep breath and spoke more quietly, "He is like a son to you father, do not leave him when he needs us the most."  
  
Elrond turned his hard eyes towards her daughter, whose face fell to the floor, "And what would you have me do? Ride all around Middle Earth, find Estel and talk with him until he becomes strong once more?" his hands flew in the air in an exasperated manner, "There has been no word, we would have no clues on where to start looking for him."  
  
Slowly an idea emerged in Arwen's mind. Raising her head gradually, she confronted her fathers' gaze and said, "Give him the sword of the kings."  
  
A few weeks later------  
  
Aragorn swung the saddle pack off the back of the horse and set it on the ground. Though it was the middle of the day, they group had stopped for luncheon. His mind was apprehensive; he wanted to keep moving. There were spies everywhere and 6,000 men would be easy enough to spot taking a rest. But he had no say in when the small cavalry would be on the move again.  
  
Looking around him, he saw Legolas and Gimli a few yards away, beginning a fire for the stew. Aragorn silently prayed to the Valar that Eowyn was not making that meal today. He did not have an early death wish, especially from a food product.  
  
King Theoden then approached Aragorn from the left, "This rest will be short Lord Aragorn, there is no need to fear."  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath, "Being seen by spies is not my only worry." He looked over their campsite, nodding to the group of men, "It is our numbers." He turned to face Theoden and said, "6,000 men will not defeat the gates of Mordor."  
  
Theoden nodded but slowly smiled, "More will come." He spoke reassuringly, "This battle will be won and then my people can all return to Edoras." There was a slight pause before Theoden spoke again, "What about you? When this battle is won, where will you return to? The North?"  
  
Rivendell. Aragorn thought, at least that is where he wished to go. Nevertheless, deep in his heart he feared that he would have no one would be there to greet him home. The Elves were leaving. Arwen was leaving. Did he truly wish to go back to Imladris to find it empty and barren, without the presence of the one he loved. Unknowingly to him, Aragorn's hand instantly reached up and brushed against the Evenstar pendant, " I am not yet sure. Perhaps to the North." Aragorn quickly decided he needed some time to himself, 'If you would excuse me my Lord." Theoden nodded and stepped away as Aragorn walked past him towards his tent.  
  
As Aragorn pushed away the heavy cloth and stepped inside the musty tent; at once recognizing another presence in the room. He whipped around as a tall-cloaked figure stood from the corner of the tent. Aragorn held his breath as the hooded figure pulled the fabric from his head revealing himself.  
  
"Elrond-" Aragorn spoke with bated breath. He did not know whether he should be relived or angry to see him again. The last time they had spoken directly had nearly broken Aragorn's heart. Their argument over Arwen's fate had made Aragorn realize that, no matter how much he loved and cared for Arwen, Elrond was still her father and had control over her future. Telling Arwen that he was not returning after this quest had been the hardest thing he ever had to do. "Why do you come?" he spoke firmly.  
  
"I come to return your strength, and your hope" He spoke.  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "I am fine, there is nothing you can do to help me."  
  
"Estel." Elrond spoke decisively, "You say that and yet even now I see you withering away. You have doubt whether this war will be won. And if you will survive."  
  
Aragorn turned angry eyes toward the Lord of Imladris, "Is their any point to survival if there is no one to greet you home?"  
  
Elrond took a deep breath, and silently prayed that this would benefit for the both of them. "I bring you a gift.' He said, trying to change the subject off his daughter. Without any acknowledgement from Aragorn, he reached under his cloak and pulled out a sword in a scabbard. Aragorn eyed the casing and gently took it from his foster father.  
  
With a shing he unsheathed the sword and held it a few inches away from his face. Aragorn looked up and down the blade and could faintly notice the scars that ran all through the blade. His eyes widened and met Elrond's as he realized what sword he now held.  
  
"Become who you were born to be." Elrond spoke determined.  
  
Aragorn adjusted his grip on the hilt and spoke softly, "You reforged Narsil?"  
  
Elrond nodded, "Only the elves have the power to remake it. But only you Aragorn, has the power to wield it."  
  
Aragorn nodded knowingly and looked over the sword one more time before putting it back in its sheath. "Diola lle.' He said with a nod of appreciation.  
  
"Now go." Elrond spoke with a smile, "I am sure she is wondering where you are."  
  
Aragorn went to walk out of the tent but stopped short as he reinterpreted what Elrond had just said. He turned and faced his foster father disbelievingly. When Elrond nodded a huge grin spread on Aragorn face and he rushed from the tent. His eyes scanned the camp for sight of her, and within a few moments, he spotted her. In her shadowy purple dress, she made eye contact with him and her entire face lit up. She rushed towards him with lightning speed and he ran to her as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
Arwen jumped in his embrace, wrapped her arms around his neck, and held on to him as if he would disappear if she loosened her grip. Aragorn held her tightly barely letting her light feet touch the ground as he pressed his lips against hers in a long, drowning kiss that made Arwen swoon with happiness and relief.  
  
When he pulled back, she felt faint and silent tears escaped and fell down Arwen's cheeks, "Aragorn," she spoke softly, "I was so worried."  
  
He pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her words as he leaned in to kiss her again and then softly brushed away a few of her tears with his finger tips and then kissed the others away, "What are you doing here? I thought you were-"  
  
"There is no ship that can take me away from you Estel." She said with a smile. Aragorn smiled back at her as her hands reached up and pulled his face down for another kiss.  
  
They were not to be separated ever again. Not even the Valar could break the bond that was between them,  
  
END!!!!!!  
  
U people all like that?? I wonder just how close that is going to be to the actually movie THAT COME OUT IN ONE WEEK!!! OMG!! I CANT WAIT! As my dear friend krystyna says."EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Heh heh..all review and tell me what you think!! 


End file.
